


[Podfic] more grace than Heaven ever dreamed of - written by whirligigged (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4383773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't that they were friends. Arthur was an angel. Angels weren't friends with demons. But after a while, you just got to know someone. And Arthur had known Merlin since the Beginning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] more grace than Heaven ever dreamed of - written by whirligigged (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [more grace than Heaven ever dreamed of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249718) by [whirligigged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirligigged/pseuds/whirligigged). 



> Previously orphaned [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2746217), now making a return.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://www.lspace.org/ftp/images/bookcovers/us/good-omens-1.jpg)

music: _Angels and Demons_ from Angels and Demons 

**Duration:** 00:28:42

**Size:** 28.0 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/oapu2uk4lwfeuex/more+grace+than+Heaven+ever+dreamed+of.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rkd01dcilg&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=22) and [the audiofic archive](LINK).  
  
---|---


End file.
